User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Timeline please ? This thing needs a timeline ! We can't have events going out of sequence ! So here's the planned timeline for now : ;First timeline *Hellius Shadoe is born. *The events of the Calamity take place. *Saule and Aidan receive the Keyblade. *Saule exposes his love for Tira. *Xiggie meets Yrax and trains under her in the Icy Lands. *Yrax is killed and dies in Xiggie's arms. Xiggie takes her in and vows revenge. *Saule and Aidan voyage to lots and lots of worlds, defeating enemies and encountering countless friends. *Aidan is cursed by Kami and is turned into a guardian beast. *Raxard is born. *Saule, disillusioned by Aidan's transformation, goes to another place (yet to think of a name). *He encounters several Heartless, who are trying to get hold of Tira's heart. *Tira eventually dies, but Saule absorbs her. *Raxard meets other shady characters and they form the Silencer Guild. They are found by Kami soon after. *Saule soon loses his heart to the Heartless and Xaelus is born. *Xaelus wanders off to Remnant Citadel where he becomes the final disciple of Kami/Xelot. *He finds another Nobody, Hanx, and they make a pact. Xantos soon joins and La Lutte is born. *Valxoos joins LL. *Francaix and his cohorts join LL, bringing the total number to 10. *The Silencer Guild begin their first mission. *Troisnyxetienne and Xiggie wander through the Realm of Darkness. (Xaelus watches from a distance) *They encounter Xahno. *One by one, Francaix and his cohorts are expelled from LL because they were trying to overcome Xaelus. *TNE and friends are taken in by Xaelus. *Delacroix and Reignoux join. *Xiggie shares his story. *Xelak joins. *TNE shares her story. *Axane joins and LL reaches 11 members. *Xashowd is born and begins his job collecting Remnants of the Organisation XIII. *Delacroix and Reignoux share their stories. *Xaelus brings the members of LL for their first mission in (let's name a world). And then, big plot hole... *Xiggie and Hellius have a confrontation in the Icy Lands ; Hellius is defeated after a one-on-one combat. *Hellius retreats into the darkness. *Hellius X Shadoe is born. *He wishes to redeem himself and joins LL as the 12th member. *He fights one of Xelot's disciples and is soon killed. *Xahmost joins LL. *Axane is captured by Kami's disciples and is forced to work for them. *Axane realises that LL is under threat and plans to save them, but is soon killed off and dies in Xiggie's arms. Xiggie absorbs her and is now burning with hatred for Kami. Xahmost's rank increases by a notch. *Hanx and Xantos die. *Valxoos dies. *TNE, Xiggie, Delacroix, Reignoux, Xahno, Xahmost and Xelak go into hiding. *Delacroix dies. The entire Twilight Town is shaken by this news. Academie Destina is no longer prejudiced towards Nobodies when they hear what had happened to her, and they do something in her honour (yet to think of something...) The remaining members vow revenge. *Xaelus eventually finds his heart and... has a change of heart. *Xaelus seeks out the members he once exiled and takes them in again, with the exception of Francaix, who dies after being defeated by Xahno. They are joined by Xashowd. *He gathers the surviving members, disperses LL and they form a pact to vanquish Kami and his disciples, one by one. *The remains of LL face Raxard and take him out. *Raxard is terribly weakened after the fight, and Xashowd takes the opportunity to seize his Heartless, urging everyone else to raid the castle. *At Kami's death TNE learns that Kami was the one responsible for bringing the Heartless to Twilight Town and the Icy Lands, killing their loved ones in the process. Remnant Citadel fades from the pages of history and the remaining members of what was once LL get back their hearts and their original names. *An elegy is played in memory of those who fought for their hearts, but did not get them back... ;Second timeline *The remaining LL members introduce the story and the changes that have taken place four years from the first storyline. Noah returned to school and graduated, and now sports silver hair and a new outlook ("Incognito's the way to go"). *Exactly four years after the fall of Kami and his followers, the Deathhead Collision is born. So how do we put in the other storylines ? And don't forget Kai, Kia, Vector and Seraph ! TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hmmm........looks like Kia and Rhapsody shall be involved in the big plothole. Kaihedgie 00:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC)